kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Exchange/Transcript
*Current editor: x_mrxsandy* Barkin: Alright, people, listen up! In the spirit of international touchy-feeliness, Middleton High is taking part in a week-long student exchange with our sister school in Yamanouchi, Japan. Please extend a warm Mad-Dog welcome to Hirotaka. Hirotaka: Hi! Monique: Imports are nice! Ron: Sure, the guy's got looks, attitude and a bon-diggidy ride but can he do this? Kim: Why would he want to? Barkin: And now the name of the Middleton student who will journey to the home of sumo and anime, Ron Stoppable! Ron: Huh, me?! Bonnie: Let me guess this straight, we get motorcycle hotness and they get Stoppable? Any way we can make this trade permanent? Barkin: Now keep in mind Stoppable, for the next seven days, you are a cultural ambassador. You represent this school, this city, and this nation. Ron: Don't worry, Mr. B. I am a master at the delicate art of diplomacy. But if they push any of that raw fish on me, I swear I'll chuck! Kim + Monique: Uh-oh. - Ron: OK, Rufus, looks like we've got all the essentials packed. Kim: You're taking a duffle full of nacos to Japan? Ron: Just for the plane. I'll restock at the Bueno Nacho express in the Tokyo airport. Monique: You're really gonna soak up the local culture, aren't you? Ron: Within reason. beat Ladies, ladies, please. You'll only be Ron-less for one week. Be brave. Girls: Hirotaka! Ron: Oh, come on, show me some love! Kim: Look at them fight over that Hirotaka guy. It's pathetic. Monique: So, the dude's got a smooth ride. Big whoop. - Yori: Stoppable san? Konnichi wa. I am Yori from the Yamanouchi school. It is my honor to guide you this week. Ron: Believe me, the honor is, like, totally mine. Ron: This is where you go to school? Yori: The campus is located on the peak of Mount Yamanouchi. Ron: So, we just wait here for a helicopter or what? Yori: Oh, you are funny, Stoppable san. Of course, it will be our honor to walk. Ron: The nacos are safe. Go on without me. Yori: But we are almost there, Stoppable san. Ron: It will be my honor to pass out. beat Check it out! All: Yaaaaah! Ron: Is this a public school? Sensei: Ron Stoppable, we have awaited your arrival. I am Sensei. Sensei: Yamanouchi is no ordinary school. We are a secret training ground for the ancient art of ninjutsu. Ron: A secret ninja school! Now, wait, is it a public secret ninja school? - Monique: Oh, check out the sheep. Kim: Are we the only two girls in Middleton not crushing on him? Brick: You think you're pretty slick stuff, don't you chief? Hirotaka: Excuse me. Brick: Maybe I need to teach you some manners. Monique: What's rude about "excuse me"? Hirotaka: To fight you would prove nothing. Kim: '''That's very Zen. Brick won't get it. '''Brick: '''I don't get it. '''Hirotaka: It is my wish to spare you the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat. Kim: You know, that Hirotaka does have really cool hair. Monique: I am so digging his hair right now! - Sensei: Our school has a long and honored history. It was founded in the year 338 AD by the great warrior Toshimiru, who carved this monastery from the mountain using only this sword, the Lotus Blade. Fukushima: No! Ron: What?! Fukushima: You say too much, master Sensei. He is an outsider! Ron: No, it's cool. I'm way good at keeping secrets unless, you know, it's something really juicy. Sensei: Fukushima, Your rudeness dishonors us all. Fukushima: But, master... Sensei: I warn you. Do not further shame yourself. Fukushima: Honor guest. I must beg your forgiveness. Ron: Dude, please, nothing but love. - Yori: This will be your room. Ron: So does the bed flip out from the wall or something? Yori: That is the bed, Stoppable san. Ron: Call me Ron san. Yori: You should sleep. Wake up is at four o'clock sharp. Ron: Four in the afternoon? Yeah, OK, that sounds doable. Yori: You are so funny with your American style jokes, Stoppable san. Good night. - Ron: Agh! Ooh! Snooze button? Sensei: Today we begin with the dragon course. Be quick. Be silent. Go! Ron: Hey, wait up! beat Agh! Fukushima: Welcome to Yamanouchi, outsider! Ron: Oh, man, even in Japan! - Kim: Hirotaka, hi. I'm Kim... Hirotaka: Kim Possible. I know. Kim: You do?! Oh! Hey, I saw you play Brick back there. It was, um, spanking! Mantis Kung Fu rocks! Hirotaka: You know the mantis style? Kim: Well, I wouldn't say know. I might say dabbled in. Hirotaka: Show me. Kim: What, right here?! Oh, I don't... Hirotaka: I will see you, Kim Possible. Kim: I'm a sheep, a crushing sheep. - Ron: Ow! Ow! Owwwww! Not so fast. Listen, maybe I'm not cut out for this ninja school stuff, Yori. Yori: It has been harder for you than Rufus san. beat But, you must not give up. Even a mighty river was once a stream. Ron: But I'm a trickle! Yori: I believe in you, Stoppable san. Good night. Ron: Ahhhh, call me Ron san! beat Yeah! I love this place! beat Ron san is gonna sleep like a baby tonight! Rufus: Hm? Ron: No, I don't mean waking up every two hours crying for my mama. beat I'm up. I'm up. Alright, first to dragon course. I'm there. beat Where is everyone? Rufus: urgently Yori: It is the alarm. The Lotus Blade has been stolen! - Category:Transcripts